Brugia
Brugia (French: Le Bruges) was a nation on the Northern NSC-continent. In Brugia they had 2 first languages: French and English, and a dialect spoken by the majority of the Brugians: Brugian. Its capital was called Ashford. Brugia was the first nation to have a colony in the NSC. Maccha-Bently's ruler left, and Brugia annexated the nation to bring back stability as the combined nation of Maccha-Brugia. Brugia was one of the 9 founding nations of the contest. Geography Brugia is a unitarian country; this means that there are no provinces or other subdivisions. It has 5 neighbouring nations: Arjastan in the West, Saksjaowie in the Northeast, Venera in the East, and Ugaly in the Southwest. Brugia in the NSC ]] Achievements NSC I After an internal selection out of three songs, Brugia decided to send Anouk to the first edition of NSC. Anouk sang 'Girl', but despite an excellent performance, she couldn't manage to end in the top 5. She ended 6th with 40 points, getting points of 6 nations. Brugian votes NSC II Again, after an internal selection, Brugia opted this time for christian singer-songwriter Shawn McDonald, with the song 'Take my hand'. Brugia ended 14th of 15, with 34 points (from 6 different nations). Brugian votes NSC III Following the tradition of the previous editions, Brugia again chose to go with an internal selection, but they did 1 thing different from the previous Nation Song Contests: they chose a (very) famous singer: no-one less than Shakira. With her song 'Te dejo Madrid', Brugia ended 11th with 54 points, a record until now. Brugia recieved votes of 9 different nations, and even got its first ever Douze Points, thanks to Xorientia. Brugian votes NSC IV This time Brugia chose a whole different style of song to send to Arjastan. They chose jazz/classical group 4hero, with the song 'Les fleur'. This entry has been the biggest hit until now in Brugia. In the fourth edition of the Nation Song Contest, Brugia ended on the 16th place, with 52 points. In NSC IV, they their second 12 points, of Gabriel. Next to those Douze Points, they recieved points from 10 other nations. Brugian votes NSC V For the first time, Brugia broke with tradition for their national final. They chose an artist, Nicolai Kielstrup, internally, but instead of choosing a song internally, they let the public decide which song NOT to send to Hibernia. Their national final wasn't a success at all, and they ended choosing the song internally. The song they chose was 'Magi'. Brugia again ended with 50-something votes: this time they ended 12th out of 24 with 53 points (points recieved from 11 different nations). Considering this is the first time that Brugia has ended in the top half, this is the best result until now. Brugian votes NSC VI BTR has given a new official statement: ' Brugia will participate in the sixth edition of the Nation Song Contest. 6 songs - not all by the same artist - will be selected internally, and the entry for NSC VI will be chosen internally. Of course we'll let the NSC-world know which songs and artists will be selected. Brugia will not be working around a theme, as rumoured earlier on. It is not impossible that one of the songs that don't make it to Bokia, will be selected for the seventh edition of the NSC. Brugia has managed to qualify for the final in Bokitown. It is not yet known how many points Brugia recieved. National Final As of 30th May, BTR announced that Brugia's participant for the NSCVI will be Laïs, with their folk song ' 't Smidje'. Brugian votes Semi-Final Brugia's 12 points, 8 points and 7 points did not qualify for the final. Final Statistics Points awarded # Gabriel: 21 points # Saksjaowie: 20 points # Bokia: 20 points # Escotia: 18 points # Hibernia: 18 points # Maccha-Bently: 18 points # Andromeda: 17 points # Lost Isle: 16 points # Tomstria: 15 points # Giggshood: 15 points # Adamsburg: 15 points # Salona: 12 points # Xorientia: 10 points # Phinechendza: 8 points # Reignland: 8 points # Belvist: 7 points # Reym-L-Dneurb: 7 points # Arjastan: 7 points # Magna Grecia: 7 points # Eurora: 6 points # Noizeland: 4 points # Venera: 2 points # Isaria: 1 point since NSC V Points recieved # Gabriel: 20 points # Reym-L-Dneurb: 20 points # Lost Isle: 19 points # Andromeda: 18 points # Saksjaowie: 18 points # Xorientia: 15 points # Maccha-Bently: 14 points # Salona: 11 points # Ugaly: 10 points # Tomstria: 8 points # Belvist: 8 points # Giggshood: 7 points # Astoria: 7 points # Spila: 5 points # Hibernia: 5 points # Phinechendza: 5 points # Escotia: 5 points # Adamsburg: 5 points # Bokia: 3 points # Medina: 3 points # Arjastan: 2 points after NSC V Alltime favourites Note: these are not the songs to who Brugia has given the most points, but these are the songs who have been the biggest hits in Brugia. If you look at these statistics you can see that the most popular NSC until now has been the third edition (7 of the 25 songs). Category:Brugia Category: Maccha-Brugia Category: nations Category:Defunct nations